Duo's Lonely State
by Yvee
Summary: Just to be safe. i ran out of steam while writing, so if you want to flame me about it or tell me to change it, tell me in the reviews. Leave me a way to contact u if U want to correctchange my work1 ;
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Questions  
  
Duo stared out into the endless abyss called space. How many years had it been since his buddy Death-scythe had been destroyed? He missed his bud, almost as much as he missed being called Shinkami, God of Death. He flopped back onto the grass and thought about Heero. Damn that guy, how he pissed Duo off. Duo wanted to talk to that asshole about a problem, and true to Heero's nature, the baka no yaro had just upped and disappeared. He missed that annoying WuFei, and all his other friends. Shinkami. The two simple syllables that made the word God of Death were so simple, yet so agonizingly... meaningful. Death gave you a reason to live. Death took you as it pleased. Being the God of Death was so much more than what people thought you were. But he wasn't the God of Death. Never was, and never would be. Duo stared into the sky. This twenty-fifth year of his life was the most boring and lonely year he had spent since the ending of the war. He sighed.  
  
"Out! Out of my bar! I don't care who the hell you are, GET OUT!" Duo found himself sprawled on the outside of a bar, the bar owner yelling furiously at him. "I've gotta tell ya," he slurred, "I'm Shinkami. Watch what yer sayin' bud." "Yeah, and I've got a boyfriend!" The bar owner laughed. He slung his arm around a girl's shoulder. The girl looked repulsed and brushed the bar owner's hand off her. "Watch what you're sayin, dude. My buddy, Quatre Winner, is,"—Hiccup—"Bisexual." "Yeah, and I'm sure I'm a woman!" The bar owner sneered and pointed at his crotch. The girl who brushed the owner off looked even more repulsed when the owner tried to mimic thrusting behind her. She kicked the owner in the groin and strode over to Duo. Duo hiccupped and laughed as he watched the bar owner squirm in absolute pain on the ground. "Duo-kun, please, get up." The girl said. "That's Shinkami to ya." "Suck it up, you slob, get off the floor, or I'll kick you in the groin too." The girl said, changing her tone of voice. Duo's fuzzy memory remembered something but was mostly fixed on the "Kick" and "groin" part, so he got up, albeit a bit slowly and wobbly. The girl took his arm, put it around her neck and helped Duo. She pushed Duo into the back seat of her car and Duo fell asleep, happily curled up.  
  
He awoke, naked, under a thin, satin-like sheet. "Oh Jesus! I'm naked!" Duo said, looking around for clothes. "Oh, you're awake." The girl's voice came. "Where are my clothes?" "In the wash. You puked on them." She walked into the doorway and Duo was surprised by the girl's face. "Heero..." "No. Not Heero. Heero was my older brother." "Heero has a sister?" Duo said, the followed by a "Was?" "Was. He's dead." "Dead?" "Dead." The girl confirmed. "That God dammed Son-of-a-bitch! Dammit! He said he would come back! He said he would go see Risha! He said he wouldn't die. Dammit..." Duo collapsed, wearily onto the bed he lay on. He hadn't cried in a while. "Why don't you cry? You'll feel better." "My mom told me...boys don't cry..." Irony, that he was using that phrase after ten years. The girl sat down besides Duo, who closed his eyes. "I used to think that, too. My master told me never to cry. But. I grew up, and after the war, things like that are unnecessary, unneeded." She got up. Duo started staring at her, starting with her head. She had long blonde-brown hair, dark blue eyes, similar to Heero's. His eyes trailed down her neck and he stopped when he realized that she was wearing an almost see through night-gown that fell down her body and emphasized her... "Yow!" Duo said, as his face was slapped. "Stop gawking, and change, dick head." She pointed to a pile of clothes on the floor and left Duo to gawk by himself.  
  
Duo picked up the clothes and stopped in his tracks. It was Heero's clothes. The same damned tank that Heero also wore and... spandex??? She expected him to WEAR spandex? She had to be kidding, especially if he was near her and if she wore those translucent nightgowns. There was NO way he would wear this. Maybe she had jeans that he could wear. "Done yet?" Duo heard. "No. Do you have jeans?" "Check the dressers." Came the quiet, monotonic voice. "What's your name?" Duo asked. Silence. "I don't have one. Heero just called me Imoto." "Sister?" "Yes." "I'll call you Diana." "Diana." "You're like the moon. You're beautiful, but so untouchable, as if you were made of ice." "..." Duo put on the jeans, but didn't touch the shirt. It smelled too much like Heero for his taste, and Duo didn't want to remember that Heero was dead. He walked out and saw her cooking. She wore a red tank top and short denim shorts. She looked at him and asked, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt." "Smells too much like Heero." "..." She looked at him then turned her eyes back to the frying pan. "Who's Risha." "Heero's daughter." "She's dead." "WHAT?" "She died two days ago. Relena was assassinated and Risha was killed along with her mother." Duo shut up and put his head in his hands. The world was falling apart. First Hilde... then Heero, now the sweet innocent Risha? Risha... his godchild. The sweet, beautiful butterfly... "I was there. She died peacefully." "You—what? How do you know?" Diana gave him a glare, which was cushioned by the tiny light, which held some sympathy. Her look, on the other hand, said, "Don't ask." Duo stayed quiet. Diana walked over and turned on the news. "Today, there is a the funeral of Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. She and her daughter are being laid to rest beside some of her comrades of the war of AC 165. Chang WuFei, Quarter Winner, and Trowa Barton, each killed by bomb blasts set off the same time as Relena Darlain..." Duo stared blankly at the screen. They're dead... They... They... Arms enclosed on him and Duo leaned into the arms—and cried. How many more of his friends would die? Dammit, dammit! He leaned closer, the arms reminding him of something so long ago that he could not quite remember, the calm soothing voice that sung a quiet lullaby—"Hush now baby don't you cry..." Duo stopped crying, and lay there, content. He fell asleep in the arms and welcomed the darkness that gave him relief... 


	2. 

Chapter 2: Coincidence  
"When are you going to tell him?" Silence. "You're going soft, Imoto." More silence. Duo woke up, noises blaring in his ears and was sure he had heard something. The silence continued, though, until a voice that sounded like Heero said, "Well, Imoto, do what you please. Just remember—" Duo shot up and ran into the next room. Diana spun around, and gave Duo a glimpse of naked flesh. Duo stared silently, as she clutched her shirt to her skin in shock. Whoa. Slow down Duo. "Wha—What are you doing in my room?" Duo looked at her silently and backed out of the room.  
  
Diana walked out of her room ten minutes later, and began to ignore Duo, while adjusting her black sweater. It was 90 out, how the hell could she wear a sweater in this god-forsaken heat? "Um, Diana?" Silence from her as she sat down, her legs crossed and eyes on the newspaper. "I'm, uh... sorry." "You didn't seem too sorry staring at me." "Well I..."—pause—"Dammit, what the hell did you take me for then? A goddamn fucking saint? Listen, you picked me up at the bar, didn't ask who I was, what I was. Damn! What boy wouldn't want to stare?!" "My brother." "Well, hell! That would be fucking incest!" "Your family didn't seem to see it that way." She stood up, chair scraping along the ground. "My what???" Hel ignored him and merely spun on her heel and left Duo to fume.  
  
She'd done it again. She'd revealed too much. "So, sister, when will you take him?" "Go'way, Enma, or should I call you, Heero?" Heero looked down imperially at her. "I warned you not to choose him, didn't I. I told you that he would give you trouble. Be sensible, I told you. Quatre, or Trowa, at least they didn't have—" "Shut up, I don't want to hear it." "Imoto—" "He's guessed, and made his guess right." "He guessed your real name?" "Yes. Diana." "So perhaps... he is the one." "Brother... What repels these mortals? Everything seems to scare them, frighten them. Those who wish for death... They still fear us, and our touch. Everyone that you and I come in contact with dies quicker." Heero's lip quirked—"So it seems that my role as Gundam pilot fit that description." "And why is it these mortals keep getting our bloodlines mixed up?" "Because, Imoto, we portrayed ourselves as such. Remember Orion, who Artemis killed? We are brother and sister, but only because our father was screwing around." She looked away, mind forming the coldness of the moon and knowing that Duo was correct. She was cold and distant. She was the ice queen, unwilling to open up. "Duo still does not know, does he?" Heero said, cutting into her reverie. "No... he does not..."  
  
Duo glared at Diana's door angrily. What did that girl mean? Incest ran in his family? Well... for all he knew, that could be true, but how could she know? Duo scowled at her door and stomped off into the room he had woken up in. He sat down on the bed and flopped back. He could smell Heero's scent, and that scent did not comfort him, since Heero, oddly enough, smelt kind of like a church, with the incense and all. But what overrode Heero's smell was blood and...death... Duo shivered and rolled over into the hollow in which his body had slept in. He untied his braid and spread it out. Long brown strands spread out, fanning, touching the ends of the bed then falling over, to touch the floor. He sighed, turned over on his side and started to play with his hair. What exactly was the problem with that girl? She was so like Heero that it was creepy and scary. He had a sudden craving for alcohol, or some of that stuff that that guy had given to him in that needle—Duo started to shiver wildly, before all he knew was a black haze.  
  
"Duo? Duo!" Diana raised her hand to her throat, stunned. Duo was twitching uncontrollably, perspiring greatly, and writhing all over the floor. She looked at his pupils and made a guess—Withdrawal symptoms—Not the most pleasant of things to be dealing with. And her guess, by Duo's violent reaction, was that he'd been given Hyida—a new drug that caused 95% of its takers to die. Diana knew it wasn't him time. She could still sense Duo's life energy, a still steadily growing warm flame. She raised her head and called, "Enma!" Heero appeared. "Duo." Heero said. He dropped to his knees and touched Duo. Duo was very much alive. On the other hand, he was still writhing in pain and agony. In the next second, two more figures had appeared. "Baldar, Loki!" Diana cried in relief. Quatre and Trowa sunk to their feet, stunned beyond belief at what lay at their feet. "Duo!" Quatre said. Quatre immediately leant forward, and pushed his life energy into Duo. Duo writhed and groaned. Trowa leant forward and brought a golden apple from his cloak. "I stole this." Trowa said, his voice as emotionless as ever, then Diana caught a glint in his eyes. Diana considered scolding Trowa, then decided against it, and let Trowa feed Duo the apple. Nothing worked. Diana sunk to her knees, weary and exhausted, knowing from the start that none of them, Gods as they were, could ever escape fate's call. She leant forward and took a brightly shining orb that floated up in her hands. The orb bobbed for a while then floated away. Diana looked at Heero, then down at the seemingly sleeping body. "Enma, when will it be my time?" "Imoto, you could die anytime, and you would be the last mortal reincarnation on the earth if you lived. I think it is time you came home." "Y'know what I think is strange?" Diana got up and stared at the corner of the room. "Hey, Di." A pair of violet eyes blinked and Duo stepped out, grinning. He stalked to her and placed a kiss onto her mouth. "Git your hands of my sister!" Heero said through gritted teeth. "Aw, c'mon, now Heero. You know your sister enjoys it." Diana blushed. "What's strange?" Trowa asked after the Mexican Standoff continued for another minute. "That Di and Enma are brother and sister, ya know. Di's from Greek or Roman and Enma's from Japan." "Mortal brother and sister." Heero corrected, talking to Duo like he was a child. Which suited Duo just fine. "It makes a difference?" Duo asked. Diana smiled. As usual, her clueless lover had his brain fried and didn't remember anything. "Yes. We were born twins, and we've had this connection since we were born and separated. We are like brother and sister and no bullshit cultural crap will keep us from being as close as brother and sister. Besides, we're always reborn as twins, just like you're always from—" "Shut up, Enma!" Duo said and flung a vase at Heero. Heero caught the vase and the two of them stood staring at each other violently until Quatre stepped in between the two and separating them, chiding with hilarity, "Children!" 


	3. Ah, happy endings

Heero's Conclusion: Heero regarded the sake placed in front of him without taste. He looked over at Diana, who was laughing in Orion—Duo's—arms. For some whacked out reason unknown to him, fate had allowed Orion to be reincarnated along with Diana. For another whacked out reason, he never could figure out why it was just them, WuFei, Trowa, Quatre, Diana, Duo, Relena, Nataku and him and whatever other family that they had created on earth, that were reincarnated constantly, at the same time, and always into the same environments. If he ever saw the three fates again, he was going to bash their noses in. Hell, Hades, or whatever you wanted to call it wasn't half as bad as people though it was. True, it had it fair share of torture, but those were mainly rather safe torture—sexual bondage was pretty damn common, and Heero had given up trying to get the residents to stop, as the residents, for a bunch of dead people, were pretty damn horny. A light brush of fingers brought Heero's head up, and Heero found himself staring at Relena. Besides her stood a tall teenager who was busy regarding Heero with something that looked like... happiness? "Hello, Relena. And this is...?" "Daddy!" The teenager cried and wrapped her arms around Heero. "Rishas!" Heero said, delighted. He hugged Rishas and Rishas hugged Heero happily. He looked up to see Duo's lips moving, "Rishas?" Rishas turned and threw her arms around Duo, screaming, "Uncle Duo!" Heero laughed. Maybe this reincarnation deal wasn't so bad, if Rishas were to be reincarnated too. The three fates were probably cackling up there, happy as could be.  
  
Quatre and Trowa's conclusion: Quatre giggled as Trowa tickled him. Quatre grabbed Trowa and pulled him down for a long hard kiss. Trowa's nakedness slithered down over Quatre and Quatre smiled. Trowa smiled down at Quatre, a bright smile breaking down on his face. Quatre pulled Trowa down for another round.  
  
WuFei's conclusion: WuFei scowled, looking down angrily at his lazy comrades. Jeez, they had all the time in the world, while he, the Jade Emperor, was sitting up here taking all the heat! He looked down and wondered why his sense of justice and honor couldn't, just for one tiny day GO AWAY. He sunk his head into his hands, and moaned as his consort yelled angrily—the righteous goddess whom he unwillingly or not, loved. Nataku death-glared, and finished off with a, "Do you understand me?" WuFei nodded, until Nataku pulled him in for a gut wrenching kiss, all the while still muttering threats and scolding him.  
  
Diana and Duo's Conclusion: Two happy little lovebirds Sittin' in a tree ... 


End file.
